Michaela Pratt
. |Name = Michaela Pratt |Alias = Prom Queen (Frank) Frodo (Connor) Micky (Trishelle) Shooting Star (Asher & Frank) Tammy (Alias used during dinner with A.D.A Orrin Driver) |Place = United States of America |Profession = Law Student Legal Intern at Caplan & Gold |Family = Unnamed Birth Father Unnamed Birth Mother Unnamed Adoptive Father Trishelle Pratt - Adoptive Mother |Relationships = Aiden Walker - Ex-Fiancé Levi Wescott - Ex-Boyfriend †'' Caleb Hapstall - Ex-Boyfriend Asher Millstone - Boyfriend Marcus Walker - One-Night Stand |Seasons = |Age = 27http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/How_To_Get_Away_With_Murder_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf |Birth = c. 1990}} Michaela Pratt is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. Nobody wants to impress Professor Annalise Keating more than Michaela Pratt. In fact, she doesn’t just want to impress her... she wants to be her. Michaela is an ambitious overachiever who was born knowing how to "lean in," and she has the stellar resume and successful fiancé to prove it. Always the first person to raise her hand in class, Michaela is exceedingly over prepared and ready to amaze any professor or person of authority. __TOC__ Biography 'Early Life' Not much is known about Michaela's background. In season two she reveals she was adopted. It is also implied that she did not come from a good family. 'Season 1' }} Michaela first meets Wes Gibbins in the lecture hall, the latter attempting to strike up a conversation, but being turned away as Michaela is engaged. She starts off her first day of Law School showing off her intelligence, answering questions no one else would volunteer to answer. Annalise Keating, the professor, takes her students to her current client to hear her story, tasking them to come up with a better defense than she already has. After explaining his defense to Annalise, she successfully gets through to the next round, allowing him access to the court room. Michaela arrives late to court, bringing with her some information – Linda Tanner is color blind, thus helping Annalise with her case. Later that night, Michaela attends a cocktail party among other law students and professors. Michaela continues to attend the court sessions until the case is finally won with help from Nate Lahey, Annalise's secret boyfriend. Back in the lecture room, Annalise announces the winners of the competition: Connor, Asher, Michaela, Laurel, and Wes, ensuring them all positions in her firm. }} After the murder of Annalise's husband, Sam Keating, Connor, Michaela, Laurel, and Wes flee to the woods near the university in a panic and to decide their next plan of action. Wes brings with him the murder weapon - a golden statue - and they decide to return it after cleaning it. The group then argue over whether or not they should dispose of the body, Michaela believing that they should leave it. However, a coin toss determines that they bury it. When they go to collect the body, they wrap it up in a carpet and carry it outside; however, they're stopped by a cop who questions Connor about his car. The cop almost discovers the body but is distracted by a rowdy group of drunken students. On their way to the woods, they stop at a convenience store for supplies to dispose the body with. At this moment, Connor is clearly distressed and he tauntingly sings "Jingle Bells" to annoy Michaela. They continue their journey into the woods and they're almost caught by two drunken teenagers who are there looking for some privacy. Once they leave and they're in the clear, they take the body to a secure location and decide for one final time if they want to get rid of the body. Everyone is now in agreement and end up burning the body, disposing of all the DNA. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] TBA Season 3 TBA 'Season 4' }} Around the time of the start of the second semester of law school, Michaela and Asher go shopping for beds at the store. The two decided to test one of the mattresses out when Michaela got a text from Annalise inviting her and the rest of the Keating 4 and Bonnie to a dinner the following evening. That night, Laurel was later late to the dinner, where envelopes awaited each person. Annalise said the letters couldn’t be opened until after dinner. She revealed that she had a hearing about whether she would retain her license to practice law and that she won. Laurel said she couldn’t drink to celebrate because she was having the baby and is due in five months. Annalise then said the envelopes held recommendation letters, as she was cutting them from her team. “We’ve been given a second chance. We don’t need each other anymore. So it’s time to go our separate ways,” she told them, pointing out Wes’ absence. “I ruined him, but I’m not going to ruin all of you.” When an upset Laurel left, Michaela blasted Annalise for her unilateral decision and then stormed off, too, saying, “Have a terrible rest of your life.” Asher followed, saying, “Maybe next time, don’t invite people to a fancy dinner to dump them.” Connor was the least bothered and actually thanked Annalise. While back at her apartment, Michaela read her letter and vowed that she would be better without Annalise. Asher also read his letter and wanted to see what Annalise wrote about Michaela, however, she didn't want to as she just wanted to put it all behind her and move on with her life. After Annalise lost the class action lawsuit, It was Michaela who convinced her to seek the help of Olivia Pope. Relationships *'Aiden Walker:' At first, Michaela and Aiden are happily engaged. However later, when Aiden meets Connor the two embrace in a warm welcome with the two revealed to have attended boarding school together. Before leaving, Connor implies that there is something more to them. When Connor mentions that they Aiden and Connor hooked up in boarding school. Michaela tells him to go home and leave her alone after finding this out. After they talk he confirms that he is not gay and it was a one-time thing. She threatens him that she doesn't want to be left at the altar and if he marries her and has a relationship with another man, she will divorce him and take everything he has. After the murder of Sam Keating, Her behaviour changes dramatically with her stressing about the engagement. She also had a fight with his mother Mary as she refused to sign a prenupial agreement and as a result was more determined to marry Aiden. It is also revealed to not completely be over him being gay as she yells at one of Aidens work friend asking if they were in a relationship as she was drunk. This causes Aiden to break off the engagement. Mary tries to win Michaela back for Aiden in order to bury suspicions on Aiden's sexuality but Michaela doesn't want Aiden back because she understands that he is gay. Michaela in a following episode states that she didn't love Aiden, She loved the idea of Aiden as he was going to have a political career and his family being rich. *'Levi Wescott:' He meets Connor and Michaela in the court building one day, asking if he can borrow one of their phones, and when they realize he's hitting on Michaela, Connor tells her to go for it while Michaela insists that she isn't interested. He is more of an exploration for Michaela. He unlocks Michaela's sexual side getting her to call him Daddy. They continue their physical relationship until she discovers that he is Eggs 911. Then he gets arrested and the relationship pretty much ends there. *'Caleb Hapstall:' Michaela and Wes are both assigned to prep the Hapstall children. Wes gets Catherine while Michaela gets Caleb. While prepping Caleb she learns about the struggles that he is going through. Catherine later on asks if she likes Caleb. Annalise catches Michaela staring at Caleb and she tells her "I told you to use your boobs not your heart". They share a sentimental moment. After discovering the truth about Levi, Michaela decides to pursue a relationship with Caleb. Once Annalise Keating wins the Hapstall trial, Caleb decides to sleep with Michaela. After sex, Caleb shows Michaela a gun that he found in Catherine's studio. Catherine runs away ad Michaela calls Annalise. They tell her everything in front of the Keating 5. Annalise tells Caleb and Michaela that they should leave. They start to and Caleb rethinks it and decides its better for him to stay. Michaela offers to stay and says that she will call him with updates. After Annalise gets shot, Caleb and Michaela break up. Caleb believes that Michaela is just as shady as Annalise. He also believes that they framed her sister. Later on, he claims that he missed Michaela and tries to sleep with her again. Caleb turns on the Keating 5, and becomes an informant. Ratting them out on all of the illegal things they do. Let's just say that Michaela has the worst taste in guys. *'Asher Millstone:' In Season 2, Asher and Michaela get very drunk and have sex. The next day Asher apologizes for his behavior and explains that he did enjoy the sex. He also tells Michaela that he thinks she is amazing. They start to have sex again but Michaela backs off and say "We are not these people." In the first half of Season 3, after several sexual trysts, they clarify to each other that they do indeed 'like each other' and become an official couple. Appearances Gallery Promotional Photos Season 1 1CastPoster1.png 1CastPoster3.png 1CastPoster12.png 1CharacterPoster11.png 1CharacterPoster12.png 1CharacterPoster13.png 1CharacterPoster14.png 1CharacterPoster15.png Season 2 2Cast1.jpg 2Cast2.jpg 2Cast22.jpg 2Cast23.jpg Season 3 3Cast.jpg Season 4 4CharacterPoster2.png 4CharacterPoster10.png References ---- es: Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Characters Category:Crossover Characters